She's my Everything
by xiamesee
Summary: Her eyes. Her hair. Her smile. Her laugh. Her everything. She's mine. MINE ONLY. Sasusaku fanfic. please review! :


another sasusaku!

please enjoy and review!

* * *

Summary: Her eyes. Her hair. Her smile. Her laugh. Her everything. she's mine. MINE ONLY.

**She's my Everything**

WHAM!

Augh. Aniki's gonna get it this time.

WHAM!

"nngghh…fine fine…" stupid brother! It's so early in the morning and I was already hit twice!

"Sasuke, get up now. It's your 1st day of school!"

Oh, crap! School starts today! Stupid Naruto and his carefree antics.

"Hn. Get out now." Frowning,cursing,I made my way to the bathroom.

"hai. Hai. You and your temper…" I swear I heard Itachi chuckled. Well, more like EVIL laugh.

Crap. What is it now? I step out of the bathroom and dressed with my usual get up. Duh, of course the school uniform. So, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, 17 years old and is now starting the "OH SO GREAT" (according to Itachi) start of high school at Konoha High.

I left a few buttons loose in my uniform and made my way towards the dining room. Itachi is reading a newspaper and drinking a coffee. So parent mode now, huh? Well, you see, our parents died suddenly in a plane crash and left us a vast amount of fortune. Since Itachi already graduated, he was "temporarily" managing the Uchiha Corporation. Stupid brother, saying that he would hand it down to me since it was too much responsibility. Grrr! So, anyways, here I am, eating my breakfast in the front of my "parent-brother".

Enter! Sasuke's ultra-mega-super active brain:

WHAM!

"Sasuke! What was that for!" awww, poor Itachi's hurt, neh?

END OF Sasuke's ultra-mega-super active brain.

I wish I could really do that. But hey! I'm running late so…

"I'm going.' I stood up and went inside my silver car (**A/N**: I can't think of a car, so that's it, please imagine that is super duper expensive for Uchiha-sama XD)

"Have a good day!"

Too much for the start.

* * *

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.

The most prestigious, high-class, honorable high school that you can ever step into. Elegantly crafted standard curriculum. Finest Educators. And guess what? Super UNIQUE students.

"Teme!"

Enter! NARUTO UZUMAKI. son of the city mayor, best friend of the high and almighty Sasuke Uchiha (god knows how on heaven and earth that happened) and marked as the "FUNBALL". He has spiky blond hair, a toothy and contagious grin, and "cute and hot" ( according to the 97% of the school's girl population during a survey) cat scratches on his cheeks. His the complete opposite of the Uchiha who is so distant and cold. Naruto just radiates a HUGE amount of fun energy.

"dobe"

"Nani? What did you say dobe. Man, you've grown! Naruto is now laughing his heads off while choking at the words, "teme" "out" "baby" "stage"

Tch.

"shut up dobe. Let's go to class now."

"aawww! Your no fun! I want ramen" Naruto whined and started to followed me towards the room.

What does RAMEN have to do with this morning?

* * *

The day passed by, encountering this events. I was partnered with the boy, I think his name is Shikamaru, (I heard a loud-mouthed blonde girl shouting his name then jumping on him) in biology. Naruto was paired up with I think a girl named Hinata, a Hyuuga girl, I suppose. Well, I really don't care. Let's end this quickly.

Naruto got a detention because of god-knows-what he did to god-knows-who. It's a relief by the way, I don't have to deal with that baka. I made my way towards my car and then everything freezed.

In front of me is a girl. No a **goddess**. I can't clearly remember what happened, but a blur of pink…

"Here, I'm sorry for bumping you.." She placed my books in my she looked at me.

**Straight into my eyes.**

Looking into her eyes is like swirling around an endless bliss calmness and tranquility. It serenaded with me. And I resonated with her. God, her green, wait, scratch that, her emerald eyes is so beautiful that I was fully entranced by it. It was just so magnificent that I cannot pierce my eyes off her.

I think that I zoned out for a bit because she shook my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" I heard her ask.

"Hn." Finally! I broke our eye contact. "you can go now."

And with that, she left.

Man, I sucked.

* * *

so, how was it? please review! promise i'm gonna update soon ;)


End file.
